


【DMC】Merry Christmas, Mr Dante.

by Higawa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higawa/pseuds/Higawa
Kudos: 3





	【DMC】Merry Christmas, Mr Dante.

*但丁中心，无cp。  
*大概是一代和四代之间发生的故事，关于但丁，维吉尔，崔西还有小尼禄。  
*捏造，蹲等四代SE。

“但丁，这个帽子怎么样？”崔西戴着一顶毛茸茸的貂皮帽在镜子前摆好角度，而后用手肘戳了戳站在一旁昏昏欲睡的但丁，“应该很好配衣服。啊，还有那个……但丁，但丁？”  
但丁猛地一个机灵清醒了过来，他伸出手从货架上拿来崔西方才所指的华丽礼帽，而后不露声色地翻了翻上头的吊牌——天知道他花了多长时间才数清楚标价上的数字——而后耸耸肩，挑挑眉毛：“对，不错，很不错。”  
何止是不错。但丁腹诽道。老天，这只是顶帽子！花这么些钱足够他吃圣代吃到死！一想到这里，但丁就痛心到几乎要忘记自己是不死之身。  
崔西瞥了眼但丁脸上精彩的表情，招手唤来店员：“请帮我把这几顶都包起来。”  
她转过身，背靠着货架，朝但丁挑了挑眉毛。还未等但丁抱怨，店员就已经走到他跟前，谄媚地笑道：“先生，收银台在走廊另一头。”

崔西忽然觉得光是欣赏但丁的表情秀就足以值回票价。

*  
故事得回溯到一代的结尾。  
崔西发现，在打败了魔帝之后的很长一段时间里但丁都没有恢复正常状态，要问为什么？如果是但丁，那他一定会回答：“女人在某些方面总是惊人的敏锐。”如果是崔西，就一定会说：“正常的但丁决不会走神到把草莓圣代吃进鼻子里。”  
而事实也正如崔西所说，魔帝一役过后，在没有“工作”的时间里，但丁总是呈现出一副灵魂出窍的模样:花一整天窝在办公台旁边看杂志，却一页都没翻过去;吃个披萨也能楞楞地发起呆来。崔西不知道哪里出了问题，尽管在消灭恶魔的时候他还是一样地英明神武，但总觉得他有哪里不太对劲。  
他仿佛是被抽去了灵魂的一部分。每当他浑身浴血静立在堆积成山的尸首之上时，那种来自灵魂深处的、无声的恸哭，甚至让崔西也觉得心口发闷。  
崔西只零星听得一些有关于但丁的讯息，比如他似乎有一个双胞胎哥哥，又比如，他亲手将他的哥哥送去了另一个世界。  
她没有兄弟姐妹——除非某一天蒙迪斯一拍脑袋给她加上了一个新设定，不过显然他已经没有这个机会了——故而她不明白失去血亲的痛苦。  
也不明白半魔双子之间剪不断理还乱的牵绊。

蕾蒂的造访改变了但丁这种近乎混沌的生活状态。她不仅带来了新的任务，还带来了黑骑士的消息。  
她说，有人在一个名为弗杜那的小镇发现了疑似黑骑士的盔甲残片。  
话音未落，但丁就已经背起大剑整装待发。  
弗杜那在哪？他问。

至于事情为什么会变成但丁和崔西一起在弗杜那的商品街上买买买……我们不得而知。或许是因为圣诞将至，商品街大减价，而众所周知，女人在某些方面（比如商场打折）又总会表现出惊人的敏锐。  
但丁一到弗杜那就开始思考，为什么一个信仰恶魔斯巴达的小镇居然还会大肆庆祝圣诞节。  
莫名其妙。他想。  
而当他捧着大包小包崔西的战利品走回住处的时候，他对这一庆贺行为又有了新的见解。  
哪里是莫名其妙。他想。简直就是无理取闹。  
“崔西，”他侧过头，从层层叠叠的礼盒当中露出脑袋望向她，“好像下雪了。”  
崔西伸出手，正好接住了几片纷扬落下的雪花，它们实在是太过细小了，以致眨眼间便被融化成了一滩小小的湖泊，静静地躺在崔西的掌心里。  
“嗯哼。”她回应道。  
“看起来很冷。”但丁的声音被掩埋在礼盒堆里，沉闷而寂寥。  
“嗯哼。”她道。

但丁不知道崔西买这么多手套皮靴的意义何在。恶魔，包括半魔在内，根本感受不到寒冷，就连痛觉也会被打上折扣，不知道是幸运还是不幸。  
不过无论如何，皮糙肉厚总是一桩好事。否则他早就该死在维吉尔的阎魔刀下了。  
维吉尔。  
维吉尔。

“Verg……”但丁猛地停下了脚步，手里的大包小包散落了一地。  
“但丁？”崔西则是一脸莫名。  
“你听到了吗？”但丁转过头，问道。  
你听到了吗？似曾相识的、来自灵魂深处的哀鸣。  
叫嚣着，鼓噪着，循环往复，寻求着无尽的力量。  
他迈开脚步，向着声音的源头飞奔而去。

*  
最后崔西不得不雇了一辆车把所有的战利品运回他们在弗杜那小镇所租的临时住处——当然，用的是但丁的钱。  
她回到住处不久，但丁也灰溜溜地回来了，他的风衣被雪水打湿了，还鼓鼓囊囊的，里头似乎塞了什么东西。  
当婴儿的啼哭声从但丁的风衣里传出的时候，已经没有什么能够拯救崔西轰然崩塌的世界观了。  
“但丁……难道你……”有了？！  
崔西难得露出一副活见鬼的表情。  
但丁叹了口气，无奈地把一个黑色的小包裹从风衣里掏了出来。  
那是一个人类婴儿——如果不是半魔的话——他柔软的银色的头发看上去就非常好摸。  
等等，银发？！  
但丁再也承受不住崔西震惊的眼神，摊手解释道:“我捡来的，真的，崔西。”

当时但丁分明是听到了那溶于骨血、他永生难以忘却的悲鸣——就像是维吉尔的声音——那一瞬的共鸣强烈到几乎让他不由自主地魔化。  
而当他循着声音找到悲鸣的源头，他就开始怀疑生命，宇宙以及一切:悲鸣的主人是一个小小的黑色布包，布包里伸出的小手则表明里头装着的是一个人类的幼崽。  
小鬼比自己想象中的更为脆弱，他的脸颊泛着青紫，显然是被冻得够呛，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦的，哭也哭不出声音来，也不知道刚才那一声他是怎么嚎出来的。  
但丁忽然意识到人类和皮糙肉厚的半魔不一样，会冷，会疼，会虚弱，会因为这样那样的“微不足道”的原因而死去。他慌忙把小鬼塞在自己的风衣里，期望着这件旧风衣能替他挡掉些许风雪。他紧紧勒着小鬼好让他贴近自己的胸口——他觉得心脏应该是自己全身上下最为温暖的地方。  
就这样，他把小鬼带回了居所，尽管他对照料一切生物的幼崽都毫无经验。可悲的是崔西也跟但丁半斤八两，而根据“谁捡来谁负责”（崔西语）的原则，小鬼被全权交给了但丁。

不可否认的是，小鬼的出现让但丁的生活迅速充实了起来，任谁家里多出一名新丁都不可能再如往常一般悠闲了。但带小鬼归带小鬼，任务还是得不折不扣地完成的。由此，但丁点开了除换尿布冲奶粉之外的又一项新技能——带着小鬼打怪。  
谁知道小鬼窝在他的风衣里有没有蹭到经验值呢，不过安全问题倒是不用再担心了。  
有时但丁会怀疑这个小鬼是不是和自己或者维吉尔一样拥有着一部分的恶魔血统，某次他煞有介事地举起小鬼，沉声道:“给我魔化，小鬼。”作为回应，小鬼吐了他一脸唾沫。  
而后，在不到一微秒的时间里，他猛然回想起，即便是自己也要等到二十好几被维吉尔捅上那么一刀才学会魔化，而小鬼，即使假设他是半魔，无师自通的可能性也是微乎其微。于是，此事便被但丁搁置在一旁了。  
更何况。但丁无声地说服自己。恶魔身上应该会有血腥气，或者是垃圾场那样腐朽的味道。但小鬼身上没有，他凑近小鬼的脸，新换的毯子上有温暖的太阳的味道。

但丁没有给小鬼起名字，只是叫他小鬼。

但丁有的时候会不由自主地想，自己和小鬼一样年纪的时候是怎样的情状:和维吉尔一起享受父母的目光，亲吻，拥抱与宠爱。他想象不出那样的场景，那样平和安静的“平凡生活”对但丁而言是另一个世界的事情。想着想着，胸口却莫名疼痛起来。他拿出母亲的相片，相片已经很旧了，边缘因时光而磨损，翻卷出白色的伤痕。  
可小鬼不一样。  
他只是一个普通的人类的孩子，他应能享受到这样的福祉——虽然他的父母不知去了何方，但他至少可以在阳光下和同龄人嘻笑打闹，而远离阴影里的血腥屠戮。  
是时候和小鬼告别了。  
但丁一边替小鬼换尿布一边想。  
尽管没能等到圣诞节，还是挺可惜的。

任务结束，红衣银发的恶魔猎人将要离开这个小镇。临走时，他将小鬼放在了弗杜那镇的孤儿院门前。  
放下小鬼的那一瞬，他猛然觉得胸口如此空荡，就好像……就好像是被抽走了灵魂的一部分。  
他下决心转身离开，没走几步便发现天上飘起了雪花，于是他又急急忙忙小跑回到小鬼身边，用自己的脸去捂他的脸颊，胡茬扎得小鬼很不舒服，但他依旧沉浸在睡梦之中没有醒来。他抱着小鬼，扣响了孤儿院的大门，而后计算好时间，如骗术师一般，在有人过来开门的那一刹那消失在茫茫风雪里。

与黑骑士斯巴达如出一辙的银发应该会为他赢得不少的宠爱。他想。

*  
“崔西，”但丁把脸缩在风衣的领子里，“下雪了。”  
“嗯哼。”崔西回应道。  
“看上去很冷。”  
这一回，崔西默默地摘下了自己的貂皮帽子，而后把它扣到了但丁的头上。

“Merry Christmas, Mr Dante.”

FIN.


End file.
